One Night's Pleasure of Events
by ElenaBolton20
Summary: One man. One woman. Both slaves to their sexual lust and heady desire. Both slaves to the pulsating music around them.


Heat. Music pulsating loudly. Sweat dripping off tightly pressed together bodies as they moved to the beat. Tables surrounding the outer edge of the dance floor as curtains surround the tables. In the ceiling there is a sky light, to let in the light of the moon- no reason really, the disco ball and bright strobe lighting fixtures drown out the natural silver brightness. The smell of cheap booze and heavy perfume of strange women is almost suffocating, and it makes anyone want to leave the club and vomit.

To be honest, Troy Bolton doesn't come to places like these. His friend, visiting from Portland, wanted to come; and him...being the oh great friend who needs to learn to say the two letter word that is "no" agreed. Perhaps that is why Troy himself is sitting at a corner table with five shots and three glasses of booze and liquor while his friend dances the night away on the floor- even though it does look a lot like he's mating...oh well, people celebrate fun in different ways. Some go to clubs, and others...spend nights at home, suppressing their sexual urges until it all tumbles out in an ugly pile of goo and they take their "frustrations" out on a cheaply made, cracking along the plastic ass, sex doll.

He's pathetic. "I need to get laid," Troy whispers to himself, downing another shot of whiskey. Maybe this whole venture to the club is good for him; he needs to get out more..he needs to let loose. Let his hair down. _Get laid_. Breathe the roses in. _Find a girl to fuck. A hump and dump. _

He needs to stop his train of thought right now before the impressively large hard on in his jeans explodes everywhere in his pants and down his legs.

Taking another gulp of whiskey, he shoves the shot glass away and leans back in the leather bench seat of the table. Eyeing the throng of people dancing, grinding, heaving, ...dare he say mating?...on the dancefloor. Yet, why is he tempted to go out there and grind his cock on some woman's ass, take her home, shred off her dress and fuck her till she either cannot stand no longer or...wait, there is no "or". Okay, no being a coward, it has to be done. No more sex dolls. No more being a reclusive hermit who represses his sexual urges. No more eye raping women on the subway on his way to work and wishing he can have them. No more-

"Excuse me." Blinking rapidly, he almost misses the dialogue coming from the petite brunette in a ...hmm, a black dress; thigh high, strapless, silver hem. Plunging neckline to the spot where her breasts split apart her chest; Troy's drooling.

_Crap, she's staring._ Troy thinks, _say something dimwit. Say something._ "Uh..."

"Do you mind if ..." _Yes, yes, YES?!_ It appears his cock has raged a battle with his brain. Who is in better command? Clearing his throat, Troy looks the brunette up and down before his voice comes out in a nervous...squeak? Appalled, he shakes his head and just looks at her. "Can I sit here with you?"

_Say yes, _Troy's cock tells him. _Say yes and fuck her here and now- _

_Shut up. His rational mind says, just say yes and- _

_Don't listen to your brain. It doesn't know shit about passion. About romance. About heavy sexual need. Fuck her! _Shaking his head, he looks at the brunette again, scooting over some so he can make room for her. She sits on the edge of seat and smooths the wrinkles from her dress. Crap, what does he say?

In High School, Troy's always had a problem with girls. Ever since he was twelve and started noticing girls had boobs and that...sensual walk he's had a problem with girls. And controlling his passion for them; having lost his virginity at fourteen to his next door neighbor who was fourteen as well...yeah, he was way ahead of his classmates.

"Come here often?" He asks randomly, mentally facepalming himself when she looks at him with raised eyebrows. To his surprise, she giggles. How had he heard it over this crap they call music? Is this techno? Who listens to techno anymore?

"I'm here with a friend." She says simply, picking up a not yet drunk glass of booze. "Can I have this?"

"A friend? Me too." End of conversation one for the night, Troy looks down at the shot glass in his hands; reaching for the bottle of whiskey- that he politely told the bartender to leave at the table; smart man for listening- and refills his shot glass.

"Whose your friend?" He looks over at the brunette, he smirks taking a sip of the whiskey in the glass. He points to the throng of dancing- mating -people in the crowd. "He's somewhere out there. I think it's a mating ritual." She laughs, spewing out booze from her mouth and having some dribble down her chin. Troy smirks, picking up a napkin and handing it to her. "You have...on your chin...yeah.."

She dabs, she wipes, she crumples the napkin. And all the while Mr Troy Bolton has a hard on that he's had ever since ...how long has he had this hard on?

"You don't look like the clubbing type." She says, he mentally rolls his eyes; then again, in his mind, he's taking her to the parking lot of his club, throwing her the back seat of his audi and tearing off her dress and his pants off at the same time as he fucks her senseless. Oh, _his hands feeling the softness of her breasts between his fingers, and his hard shaft pressing into her thigh; her breaths coming out in pants as he tongues trails of fire over her skin and her gasps of anticipation and excitement as he tears away her panties and her strapless bra- _

"I could say the same for you." He throws back at her, his hard on growing larger and more painful. How the fucking hell can he leave the table without being noticed? She shrugs, tossing her brown curls over her shoulder and straightening her spine. Just as she tosses her head back to drink another -rather large- gulp of booze, _She Wolf _by Shakira fills every one of the crowded four corners of the club and she shrieks in excitement and almost shatters the glass slamming it down on the table.

"Dance with me!" She screams over the music, Troy looks at her terrified. "What?"

"Dance with me!" Before he can decline politely- much to his cocks dismay of how he should spend the night -she grabs his hand and pulls him from the table and right to the dancefloor. Spinning and pushing her delectable derriere into his cock and rubbing it to the beat of the song, her hands going to his head and running her fingers through his hair as she dances like a little vixen. A playful wanton before she lays down on a bed to open her legs to a man..._her legs wrap around his waist; a tumble of white and gold sheets surrounds them and the blankets are on the floor, Troy kisses every inch of her lips, her throat, her breasts, her stomach; his fingers dancing their own dance with their own assault on her lips that tighten and make her mouth form that small, perfect 'O'. How he can tickle her clitoris and make her writhe under his careful, yet aggressive touch. Her brown hair is sprawled across the pillow and her eyes are glazed over with lust and want and demand. And he's prepared to give it. _

_Removing his fingers from her pussy, he spreads her legs wide, holding them at the knees with his hands as he slides down the sheets until his mouth is lined with her wet, slick heat. He feels the heat coming off in waves; he can almost completely feel the pulse that sings to him and hypnotizes him with lustful thoughts and turns him into a puddle of flabby goo. Lowering his head, he begins his assault, using his tongue in the most indecent yet completely pleasurable way. He feels her muscles tighten her legs come close and her heels rest on his back, another movement of his tongue and her heels dig into his back. Feeling bold, he slides his hands up her legs and stomach as he eats her slick heat; lapping her sweet juices, he massages her nipples with his thumb and forefinger. Pinching them and twisting them gently, making her moan loudly until her voice drowns out his neighbors music playing above and below him. Her fingers rake his back, not nearly drawing blood, but close enough- leaving marks on his back so deep that it might hurt to lie down the next morning- _

_"My turn.." she breaths huskily, rolling over somehow with his face still buried in her pussy. His head now on the pillow, she straddles him, her legs on either side of his stomach. She smirks down at him as her chest rises and falls with heavy breaths. "I believe that I owe you the same torture." Her fingers running down his chest, mingling in the hair as she draws in small circlular patterns. Her taut ass sliding and grinding on his cock, making him groan and close his eyes and grip the sheets. She giggles and lays flat on her stomach; her breasts - full, fleshy mounds - squishing against his pecs as she continues to grind her ass and pussy over his cock. Making him achingly hard. _

_So...hard..._

_"Do you like that?" She breathes heavily, roaming her hands down his flat stomach as she lifts her ass and slides down till she's flat on the bed between his legs. Her womanly hands gripping his lengthy shaft and alternating between squeezing and stroking; either way, it's making him grip the sheets tight in his fists and bite into his lower lip to keep from moaning out loud. "Say it." She whispers, still squeezing the sheets he looks at her with raised brows and puckered lips. Oh he wants to moan and shout to the heavens about this wanton lover he's found. _

_"Say what?" He says in an almost painful croak. She smirks, bringing the tip of his shaft to her lips. "My name." Cra- what is her name? _

_"I do not know your-oooh sweet baby Jesus!" she has taken him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around his tip and then lightly scraping her teeth along his length when she takes the whole of him in her mouth until he touches the back of her throat. She doesn't gag. _

_"Mama!" Troy shouts, gripping the sheets tighter, "oh! Easy-" _

_"My name, lover boy." She purrs somehow while keeping his leaking shaft still in her mouth. "My name." _

_"I do not know-"_

_"You have to guess." He barely manages to lift his head, staring at her. Is she serious right now? "I have to guess your...name?" _

_"Oh yes," she nods, smirking and her eyes gleaming the I-just-mouth-fucked-you-senseless gleam. "Guess." _

_"Uh..." what letter of the Alphabet to start with? "Abby?" _

_"Nope." Tantalizingly, she traces her fingers around his cock's tip, making it twitch and resemble that movie with the sword in the stone. His cock is the sword. _

_Standing proud and tall in the stone waiting for someone to pull it out.._

_"Bridgit?" Maybe just go through the alphabet? She shakes her head, still smirking as she moves to straddle him again. He's breathing heavily as her fingers continue their assault, but he can play that same game. His hands grabbing her hips, he rubs slow and sensual circles on her bare skin; he gets the satisfaction of watching her shiver and close her eyes at the heated tickle of his touch. _

_"Camille," he says again, she shakes her head. Mentally going through the letter's of the alphabet and continuing his slow assault with his fingers while at the same time making his hands climb up to her breasts; catching her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, pinching and twisting and rubbing. Massaging her nipples until his penis is standing like an erect knight in a castle and her mouth is salviating like a starving woman at a feast. _

_"What letter does your name start with?" She bites her lip, leaning her head back as his fingers pull, pinch, twist, rub her nipples harder; making them stand and gooseflesh appear on her arms. "Well-"_

_"G. My name starts with- oh mamma mia, dios Santo eso es bueno!" Her mouth froms that satisfactory 'O' and Troy smirks rolling over so she is under him again and her legs are wrapped around his hips; his cock placed precariously over her pussy. Her wet, slick and hot pussy just begging to be thrust upon. He takes his nose and sniffs her hair; smells of sex, sweat, booze and...Chanel 21 perfume. Hmm..._

_"G?" Troy whispers against her skin, his hands still continuing their attack; weakening her defenses, and causing her to tighten her legs around his hips; drawing his cock ever so nearer to her slick heat. "Is it...by any chance...Gabriel..la?" _

_Her eyes widen at his guess, staring into his clouded blue eyes as his fingers on his left hand move south. "I'll take your stunned silence as a yes." His fingers tickle the fleshy mounds that are the lips of her pussy. "Hm, a hole. A lovely hole."_

_With a heavy breath, Gabriella says, "si hay un agujero que es el trabajo de un hombre de empuje en ello, señor." He smirks and brings his lips to hers, barely grazing them. _

_"I don't speak Spanish." She giggles, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his hips down with ber legs; burying his cock deep into her. Her lips at his ear, she kisses the earlobe, he melts and bucks his pelvis against her; grinding against her, thrusting his cock into her pussy; massaging her clitoris, making her moan her musical voice in the room. Her fingers run through his hair; his damp and sweaty hair, and then..._

The beat of the song changes. No longer the fast beat of _She Wolf_, but now the slow steady beat of _Tik Tok_ by Kesha. "Well," she says, staring into his eyes and her lips curled into a grin. "That was fun..."

"It was." Troy replies, nodding. Tik Tok isn't even a loud song, they don't have to yell over it.

"We should...do it again sometime." his cock strains against his jeans, yelling at him- cursing him -as she turns to walk away, her hips swaying.

"Wait!" He yells over the music, following her through the dancing throng of people until he reaches a door that reads 'VIP lounge: Do not enter without admission', what kind of admission? Troy wonders but instantly shoves the thoughtful question away when his cock yells at him. 'Who fucking cares?! Follow her!' He shoves the door open and steps inside. Stopping a bit to look at the room, and...it's comfortable looking. Four red plush chairs sit in the middle of the room, a glass coffee table in the middle of them. A couch, plush red velvet, sits back against the wall that's across from a fireplace; a lit fireplace, and the music playing- wait, music?

"So you followed me." It's her voice. Slowly he turns around, eyeing her up and down and noting the changes that she's made to herself; and the changes that cause his cock to be in a more painful position than it already is in. She is wearing a black lacey babydoll gown, see through so he can see her navel; her breasts are bound by a black, barely there bra that makes her breasts seem more delectable than they already are. Her make up has been removed, her hair fluffed, her panties...he trails his eyes south, and his mouth waters.

No panties. Holy shit, it's like he stepped into a porno movie. Smirking sensually, she steps toward him, grabbing his left hand with both of hers, she places it on her breast; making him grope her. Feeling the flesh squeeze between his fingers, hearing his cock scream at him to fuck her now. Fuck her hard. Fuck her good. Shaking his head, he tries to pull his hand away but she has a..surprisingly firm grip and keeps it on her breast. "You want me." She whispers, taking an impossible step closer; taking one of her hands to grope his cock; stroking it through his jeans. His cock moans and shivers. His body half way between stiffening from the shock and relaxing from the warmth of her hand seeping through his jeans and boxers to his cock, no wait, that's-

"You're already coming." She says in amusement, "I hope to think that I caused that."

Before he can think of the words, "Yes." Shit! Why did he say that?! She grins, releasing his hand and cock, then grasping his shoulders shoving him toward the couch. He obliges, his mind having been thrown out the window the moment she had gripped his cock and stroked it through his jeans. His calves hit the couch and he falls, she straddles his lap, undoing his pants and reaching down his boxers.

"Hmm," she purrs, looking at him. "Good sized cock." Troy looks at her, his mouth watering as he watches her bring her hand out of his boxers and to her mouth; watching as she sucks off his come and licks her fingers. Oh fuck damn, is it hot in here? It's hot in here...

Her lips at his ear, her breasts squishing against his chest; his cock pressing against her bare naked, mounds. "Now you must make me come." It just jumped a few hundred degrees...

"I-" she puts her finger to his mouth, her finger smells of his come. "There are rules." Huh? Since when did 'fucking' come with a rulebook?

"One, you must be on your knees with your mouth eating my pussy. Two, your hands must be on my nipples while you eat me. Three, your hands must never leave my nipples. And four, ignore all distractions I may cause you while you make me come. Understood?" He can only nod, and drool. Hell, he's beyond just 'talking' right now.

She smiles, "Good. Now...on your knees." He obliges, watching as she positions herself on the couch with her legs opened. Her pussy waiting for his lips and tongue. "Remember the rules.." she says, Troy nods again, scooting closer to her on his knees and bringing his hands to her breasts as she removes the straps of her babydoll gown and slides down the bra; revealing full, fleshy breasts that just ache to be squeezed and plucked. He gropes briefly before settling his thumbs and forefingers on her nipples. He feels her body quiver.

A brief satisfaction warms him, he sets his face at her pussy; spelling her spicy, sweet scented heat, her hands go on his shoulders and then...he assaults her with all tongue. Swirling and dancing deep with in her, tickling her clitoris and making her hips buck into his face. "Oh...my, _señor, que se siente bien! justo ahí!_" her head is thrown back, her eyes closed in pure pleasure, he continues massaging her clitoris with his tongue; massaging her nipples with his hands, her legs wrap around his shoulders and press his head further into her. Her nails dig into his shoulders, and he doesn't stop.

Not until he can taste her hot, sweet, spicy juices in his mouth and on his tongue. Not until her nipples are firm yet soft beneath his touch, does he stop. Not until she's done crying out in Spanish, does he stop.

And he hasn't stopped yet.

Her juices haven't touched his tongue; he hasn't tasted her yet. She's one scream away from her orgasm. His fingers are sore, but he doesn't stop; he remembers the rules. He doesn't stop, he continues, harder. Licking. Tasting. Pinching. Massaging.

Hmmm...

And then she comes. Screaming out in Spanish her thanks, bunching his hair in her hands, forcing his face away from her lovely and delectable pussy to stare at her wanton face as she calls out in a language he doesn't know in pure pleasure. Then she sags against the couch, her head resting on the back of it for a second before she looks up at him and smirks.

"That was..._excelente._" She's breathless, Troy smirks as she sits up and gets on the floor on her knees in front of him. "For you doing such a fantastic job at making me come...I must repay you." before he utter a word, she presses him down the floor, immediately sliding his jeans off his hips and around his ankles, his boxers follow suit and soon, she slides her hot pussy over him. She gasps, letting him fill her completely. He groans and let's his head fall back onto the carpet- what colour is this carpet? Strange how he didn't notice before...

"I am going to make you come inside me." She whispers, it's like she's praying, how she says her breathy words as she starts riding him. Sliding herself on his hard cock, scratching her nails on his stomach as she slides her hands under his shirt. He is panting, his heart beating at twice it's normal pace.

But he doesn't want this to stop, however, he knows it must. With his cock already so achingly hard, it won't take long for him to-

"Oh!" She screams, feeling his warm, sticky sweetness fill her. Making her feel as if she's floating on several levels of Heaven. Then she falls on top of him, her breasts smashing against him and his cock still buried deep inside her. Their breaths mingling together, he brings his hand to run through her damp hair; tangling his fingers in her dark locks.

"That was..."

"Exemplary." She sings, looking up at him. He grins and laughs, "I was going to say ...phenomenal, and...that we should...do this again."

"_Si, _we should."

* * *

**This has been written solely by popular demand of more 'Rated M One-shots'. Who knows maybe I'll write more, I realize that this is practically porn for the imagination. But think of this way...you don't go to jail for reading. :3 Anyhow... **

**Liked? Hated? Loved?**

**Review!**

**~Elena xxx**


End file.
